Secret
by Haluwasa2
Summary: Sequel to Punishment. Skywarp has a secret and Starscream is still unstable. What happens when the crazed Air Commander finds out his friend's secret? G1. Punishment series.


**Secret**

Skywarp lied down in his Relax Room. Here, no one was to bother him or talk to him unless it was urgent. And with good reason, the Relax Room was the only place he could be his true self, the only place to reveal his secret to himself.

He began to think about what had happened today. He truly felt bad for Starscream. Walt Disney must have been truly diabolical to think up a song like that. But then, why did human sparklings and younglings seem to enjoy his World and Land places? Fleshies were wired like that.

Poor Starscream had completely lost it while in the brig listening to that song, so much so that his optics had off lined so that he could only see heat signatures. Hook had affirmed that in a few hours at the least and in a few days at the most Starscream's optics would return to normal. Skywarp sighed to himself. Before that, Starscream had kissed his cheek. He was so crazed at the time (and at the moment) he probably wouldn't remember it. But Skywarp had lavished in it.

"Internal computer: Command: Voice restore," Skywarp told his CPU. Then, he began to shed his armor. Piece by piece soon his whole mech armor was on the floor. He stared at himself in the full body mirror on the wall. Skywarp held a secret for a time longer than even he can remember, long before he had met Starscream and Thundercracker.

Skywarp, faithful Decepticon and Trine member in Starscream's trine, was a femme.

She took a long slow breath lied down on the floor and turned on her radio. Nothing good was on so she turned off the device and picked up her transformer sized laptop. How she had managed to get this, she'll never know. She went her bookmarks and clicked on and went to Chapter 76 of the manga Fruits Basket and began to read.

After reading a few pages, there was a knock on the door and it opened. Skywarp dove behind a table. The mech who had entered, happened to be Thundercracker. Skywarp had nothing but a small reading light in the room, which happened to be off so TC couldn't see the armor on the floor.

"Uh, Warp?" said TC.

"Yeah, TC?" said Skywarp trying to imitate her mech for she had no time to switch it back.

"Megatron wants me on patrol. I'm leaving Screamer in the room and locking the door so he can't get out. He's still pretty unstable. If it sounds like he needs help, go help him," TC told her "That okay?"

"Sure," she replied "Hurry up. You don't want Megatron making you listen to that song."

"I shudder at the thought," said Thundercracker and left. Skywarp sighed relief. That was too close for comfort. She went back to reading her manga.

A few hours later she got a comm. link from TC. _//Um…Warp. Yeah, we ran into the Autobots so the patrol is going to be a few ho- Fragging get off me, you Pit spawned Autobot!!!! There take that!!!! Sorry, jet judo. We'll be a few extra hours. You don't need to comm. link back.//_

Skywarp rolled her eyes. That fragging afthead had been gone for two hours. Why must Megatron put up such long patrols? Suddenly, her door opened. Before she knew it, Starscream was kneeling next to her. '_Primus, no,_' she thought.

"Sky…warp," he murmured.

"What's wrong?" asked Skywarp "Can you see me?"

"Only heat signature," he answered, some sentences were still hard for him. The dull gray his eyes were indicated that he still could only see heat signatures. "Torture Song is stuck in head." Skywarp sighed with relief. He couldn't see her. Then she realized his problem. Like a light bulb, an idea popped into her head.

"Maybe this will get it out," she smiled devilishly. Her hand grabbed his chin and she pulled him into a kiss. To her surprise, Starscream kissed back. Her arms made their way around Starscream's neck and his around her torso. For someone in a mental state, Starscream was a good kisser. Skywarp didn't know whether this was a good thing or something to worry about. Right now, she didn't care. She was enjoying the kiss.

Glossas soon became featured in this kiss. Abruptly, Starscream pulled away. He was panting heavily. Skywarp sat with her legs at 90 degree angles, feet behind her and had her hands placed on top of each other in the small space between her two legs.

"Optics coming back," said Starscream. Suddenly his optics blinked alive with their red color. Skywarp was trapped. Starsream gasped "Skywarp is femme?"

"Yeah," she sighed.

"Is that secret Skywarp keep in this room?"

"Mmmmmhmmm," Skywarp nodded. Starscream's optics had come back online, but now he had switched from calling the person he was talking to by name instead of using 'you'. The song had really taken its toll on Starscream's mind.

"Fine with me," he said "Wanted to kiss Skywarp a lot anyway." Skywarp gasped as the mentally unstable Air Commander leaned in and kissed her. And they didn't stop kissing until Thundercracker comm. linked he be back in ten minutes. At that moment Starscream said good-bye and went to the place he was supposed to be. Skywarp put her mech armor back on. She began to hum.

"Oh, sweet Primus, no!" she hit her head on a wall purposefully to try and get the song out. For now, '_It's a Small World After All_' was stuck in her head.

_**End of Chapter…**_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, owned by Hasbro, or 'It's a Small World After All', owned by Disney._ __


End file.
